How To Get Ginny Weasley To Fancy You
by dorkoandproud63
Summary: This was probaly done before but I will be adding my own little twists in upcoming chapters. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Get Ginny Weasley to Fancy You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its lovely characters.**

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit the first chapters will be a tad bit slow but soon get better. I PROMISE!**

* * *

"Harry, I promise everything is going to be alright" Hermione Granger comforted.

How was everything going to be alright? Ginny was in the hospital wing severely injured due to Goyle's purposely wrong aim at the Qudditch game. The whizzing bludger had hit her in the small of the back and from 100ft above the ground, she plummeted back down. Even Madame Pompfrey admitted it was going to be a complicated healing process.

Of course, Ron nor Hermione knew he had feelings for Ginny. Only Sirius knew. Harry had told him over the Christmas holidays the year prior, despite all the commotion with Ron's father. He had to admit it was quite a touchy subject to discuss, seeing as how he never talked to anyone about girls before. Nor had he the best of luck with Cho Chang.

But that was long before when Sirius was alive. He had not anything to do with anyone since. He had pretty much tried to ignore the whole world when Sirius died and he was still not over it yet. He had been the closest thing Harry ever had to a family and now that was also taken away from him.

"Harry, you sure are antsy. Do you want to sit down?" Ron asked him.

"No, no. I'm fine" Harry answered in a voice that was barely recognized as his own.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. Harry felt as though they could see right through him. They, along with Fred and George, tried to start a conversation about how the match went, with Hermione including her little knowledge on the subject.

As the hours passed, Harry grew more and more impatient. He wanted to know that Ginny was alright and he was going to see her freckled face in the morning. It was nearly midnight now and Ron was snoring near the window. Fred and George had left and Hermione was on the verge of sleep, nodding her head every know and again.

Harry felt himself drift off when a feeble voice called his name. His mind automatically went to Ginny.

There she was, looking quite exhausted, although perfectly healthy. She was sitting upright in bed looking eagerly at him. She was smiling, her red hair gleaming in the moonlight.

He ran towards her, trying to not make himself look like a fool. Thoughts of happiness rushed through his head as he flung himself next to Ginny's bedside.

"Well, it was finally someone else's turn to fall off their broom" he said quietly. _You idiot! Try and make her feel stupid._

He could see Ginny blush beside him even through the darkness of the room. She giggled. "So I see it was".

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. So tell me, how did the match end?".

Over the next few hours, they talked about Gryffindor's win and everything Harry had hoped for conversing with her. There was still one thing left out. He had to hint that he fancied her, which wasn't going to be an easy job. The golden sunlight poured through the windows, signifying morning.

"Well I guess you better get going to class. I wouldn't want you to be late".

_Oh no! Was she kicking him out? Didn't she want him there anymore? You're worrying to much, he told himself. Everything is alright._

Ron and Hermione stirred as he bid his goodbyes to Ginny and set off toward the Great Hall for breakfast. He was going to admit his feelings for Ginny. Even if it was the last thing he did.

**A/N: Okay hope you liked it. And like I said, the next chapters will be better! Please review, even if you didn't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't any of these wonderful characters. I can only wish.

_I will not make a baboon out of myself._

_I will not make a baboon out of myself._

He had to say it over and over again because at the moment, it wasn't sinking in. He couldn't eat without the food spilling out of his mouth. He couldn't talk without rambling a million words a minute or worse….stuttering.

Harry couldn't quite place his problem. He just knew he had one. He used to be able to talk to Ginny like a normal person. Now he was acting like a……baboon.

Luckily, aside from a few stares, he had not drawn to much attention to himself. But, boy was he close. He wasn't only doing this in front of Ginny, he was doing it at the very thought. In fact, most of his thoughts included snogging her. Yes, he knew. Bad Harry.

His mission: Don't let Ron know. Ron would basically kill him if he knew he wanted to go out with Ginny. He literally had a panic attack discovering she was dating Dean Thomas.

Ginny had been out of the hospital wing for a week now and talked to him several times. For Harry, the sound of her name sent butterflies in his stomach.

"Mr. Potter, are we having a grand time over there?".

Harry snapped out of his dream to find Snape's wart covering hand waving in front of his face.

_Great! That's about a month's worth of detentions._

He shot Hermione and Ron a "Thanks for telling me to wake up. Very nice of you" Look and switched his attention back to Snape's drabble.

"I see fit a 24 inch essay on the Polyjuice Potion and 50 points from your house. Congratulations, Mr. Potter".

_Stupid git,_ he thought. He had made the Polyjuice Potion in his second year.

"Class dismissed" Snape bellowed from the front of the class.

The class filed out of the room and Ron and Hermione confided in him.

"Sorry Harry but he kept his eyes on us the whole time. He was waiting for the perfect moment to snap you back into reality", Hermione said, sounding truly sincere. Ron, however, was trying to hold back a fit of giggles behind him.

"Yeah, and he sure found it. You were doing this funny thing with your lips" he laughed, imitating a fish.

"Har, Har very funny" he replied.

He had to admit, if this was the case, that if it were anyone but him, it would be quite Hermione.

Over the next few days, he managed to control his passion for Ginny. For the news quickly spread around Hogwarts of Harry Potter making kissing faces in Potions class.

His good behavior unfortunately changed the moment Ginny Weasley walked into the common room. He dropped the books he was carrying. Although through the hustle and bustle of the common room, no one notice but Hermione.

She gazed at him as though it was quite obvious. "You fancy Ginny," she whispered.

Harry didn't answer but looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, if you do, I'm going to teach you how to get Ginny Weasley to fancy you, for let's face it Harry. You need some help".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** Ha! You think I own Harry Potter. Or Hitch. Well I think that is just funny because really….I don't sighs.

A/N: I will admit this chapter is kind of unexciting and the characterization is a little weak but I didn't want to leave you guys without an update so here it is.

"You can stop goggling at her for starters, Harry" Hermione snapped.

She had been in a fowl mood ever since discovering that he fancied Ginny. Of course, it wasn't because he fancied her; it was because he was absolutely horrid at hiding it.

He moved his eyeballs for the back of her red head to the roaring fire in front of him. He and Hermione were discussing ways to win over Ginny to no avail.

Ron was busily doing last minute homework so he and Hermione were quite alone.

"You know," Hermione said through the flash of silver knitting needles. She was still doing S.P.E.W.

"Your situation kind of reminds me of a muggle movie I saw once with my parents. It was called 'Hitch'".

Harry looked at Hermione blankly. Like he ever saw a movie with the Dursleys.

Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, her face radiant with brilliance. She had finally gotten an idea.

"I know it sounds stupid, getting ideas from muggles but some things just can't be done by magic."

"Well, where would I go with her? The next Hogsmeade trip isn't for weeks" Harry asked.

"Slughorn is having another party soon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you brought Ginny along".

Harry groaned at the thought of Slughorn's party. _Note to self: Schedule Qudditch practice next party. He would be with Ginny anyway then._

Hermione, reading his mind said "You cannot evade him forever Harry. You have to go sometime".

"Hermione he only likes me because of my mum. And because of I'm famous".

"Well that may be true but it's the only thing we've got for now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. In the morning I will have compiled you a list of everything I found helpful from the movie. Each day we will practice a few things from the list".

Harry shot her a horrid look.

"Not…..not on you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not on me you prat. You know I kind of fancy-"the rest Harry was unable to hear but he thought he caught the words "Ron" and "snog".

He stared at her and slowly nodded his head.

"What? I said I could go for some egg nog" She blushed at deep shade of red.

Harry was dieing to laugh at her childish behavior but instead looked over at Ron who was walking towards him.

"What's up with her?" he said and pointed to Hermione who was sprinting up the stairs to the girls dormitory. _Girls!_

"Nothing, she just forgot to return a book to the library".

"Really? How unlike her" he said skeptically.

_Please don't ask me what's wrong!_

_Please don't ask me what's wrong!_

"Harry, what's wrong? You've been kind of distant today".

Harry's stomach cringed. _Damn!_

"Everything is fine Ron. Nothing is wrong" he answered hoping it didn't sound fake.

Ron looked at him fervently. Harry however, was rather surprised he believed it. _Alright Ron, I'm madly in love with your sister. Is that okay?_

Harry stole a quick glance over at Ginny. Dean Thomas was sitting near her and she looked rather frustrated. Dean looked very angry.

"She has been trying to break up with him for weeks now, but the git just won't get it" Ron offered, looking at Harry.

"He is a bit of a git, isn't he?" Harry felt a ping of jealousy at Dean. He didn't know how lucky he was to be Ginny's boyfriend.

He and Ron sat in an awkward silence for a while, both watching the fire die down.

Harry felt his eyelids get very heavy and off he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Okay, a little boring huh? I was having an early writers block but I decided this chapter would bring me to where I needed to be for future ones. Everything was a little weak but like I said, I am where I need to be.

Also, if you guys have any ideas AT ALL! I will be open to them. Especially for the lists so just e-mail me. I have no idea what to do there. Please post a review if you wish. Thank you.

P.S- I know Ginny was already invited to Slughorn's parties and a whole bunch of little stuff like that but this way worked better for the fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything for that matter. Sighs.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Immortaleyes for her lovely Qudditch idea.**

"Harry, Harry wake up" Ron shouted.

The golden sunlight poured through the window hitting Harry squarely in the face.

He looked over at Ron who seemed highly impatient.

"We've got Qudditch practice now come ON!" he said, grabbing Harry by the arm.

His stomach lurched. _You can do this! Just don't fall off your broom._

Harry followed Ron out of the common room.

"We've got to do some serious practicing if we expect to beat Slytherin. Demelza keeps dropping the Quaffle and Jimmy Pea-"

"Ron, shut it" Harry snapped, nudging him in the ribs.

Ron looked at him, stunned, but Harry gave him a warning look.

"I heard something," Harry quietly declared.

Harry looked around, his wand held high.

They were now in the Entrance Hall. Although it was morning, it was still too early for breakfast so no students should be awake.

When Harry began to question whether or not he was going mental, Professor McGonagal appeared behind them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley" she said, nodding her head to each of them.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look of pure question when she continued.

"As you both hopefully know," she said in an important voice. "The Chudley Cannons will soon be versing the Tutshill Tornados. Professor Dumbledore has decided that Hogwarts School will be watching this game with the utmost security"

A smile flickered on her aged face. "But that is not the good news," she said noticing Harry and Ron's anticipation.

"Shortly after the game takes place, the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams will play in the professional field. So I guess Hogwarts will be going on a little field trip"

"Bloody hell" Ron whispered.

She shot Ron a disapproving look and nodded. "Yes Mr. Weasley. I will leave it to you to inform your team Harry"

With a smile, she walked off.

"How do you think Dumbledore pulled this one off?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I don't know but however he did it, he's bloody brilliant. Chudley Cannons, Harry. Chudley Cannons!"

A loud sneer came from behind a statue. Draco Malfoy stepped out, clad in green Qudditch robes.

"Glad the school's taking you, huh, Weasley? Your muggle- lover father couldn't afford tickets, could he?" Malfoy jeered.

Ron's good mood quickly banished into a rather grim one.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to fight so go do yourself a favor and eat a steaming pile of-"

A green light filled the air behind Malfoy. The next thing Harry and Ron knew, Ginny and Katie Bell were standing beside them, pocketing their wands.

"Stupid prat. When's he ever going to learn?" said Katie, disgusted.

"So what were you arguing about anyway" Ginny asked.

"Um….about Hogwart's little field trip" Harry answered, his palms perspiring furiously.

"So Hogwart's is going on a field trip" Ginny said, smiling. "Let's just make it one to remember"

**A/N: I know, fat chance they would ever go on a field trip, let alone with Voldemort still at large. But that is why it's called fan-fiction. Were just going to pretend that Voldemort is on vacation, okay? Okay. I hope you liked it and if you did then please review. If you didn't, same thing. I am still power hungry for ideas so keep em' coming. **

**Thank you and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I can not thank u guys enough for the reviews! And I am sorry for the lack of any kind of updates but I have been really busy and I am working on a new fic that won't collide with this one when I write it. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have more than $2.50 in my pocket.**

The next few weeks flew by without a second thought. The only talk that surrounded the school was that of the upcoming "field trip".

Qudditch practices were going excellent and the only drawback was that of Ron's self confidence. Hermione, however, seemed very distressed at this news.

"That is valuable time that could be put to other uses" she retorted a few days before their departure.

"I mean with our exams coming up, is it really worth it?"

"Hermione just because you are so narrow minded to enjoy the simple festivities of life outside a book does not mean that we all are" Ron snapped. He had been very touchy for the past few days, ever since discovering that he would be _playing._

Hermione looked as though she had been slapped in the face. She opened her mouth to speak but instead, watched Ron ruffle his hair and trudge up the stairs, muttering something about getting some serious zeds if he were to squash Slytherin.

Hermione sighed and sat down _Hogwarts, A History._

"Any guy can sweep a girl off her feet Harry. He just needs the right broom"

Harry snorted. "How is that supposed to help me?"

"Well, it's quite obvious isn't it?" she replied, now running her finger tips through the pages of the book.

"You have a chance with Ginny. You just need to find it and no love potion or book can do that for you. I'm here to help you Harry, not do it for you"

"How am I supposed to ask her out if she's dating all these other boys?"

"Isn't it clear that Ginny is only dating them to make you jealous? Think about it Harry" rang Hermione's voice, with a hint of irritation.

Harry now, was becoming irritated himself. "We are leaving in-"

"Three days. So does that not mean that you should have already figured out what you were going to say to her? You are always leaving things until last minute"

"How," said Harry through clenched teeth. "Am I supposed to figure out what she is thinking?"

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. "Patience" she muttered.

"Alright," she said calmly, a few minutes later. "You are right. You have no possible way to tell what she is thinking at the precise moment, mainly because you neglected Occlumency. But-"

"But what? You just said-"

"Harry," Hermione snapped. "Let me tell you something. Last year, when you were going with Cho, Ginny was really jealous, or at least she seemed to be. She never actually told me"

Harry felt his stomach do a back flip. _So Ginny had been jealous?_

"Do you understand, Harry?' Hermione said, as though she had been trying to get his attention for several minutes.

"Er……no, not…not really" Harry said bluntly.

Hermione held her head in her hands. "You are just as dense as Ronald" she cried.

Harry grinned. "I don't understand. But I do have an idea"

**A/N: Like I said. I am so sorry for lack of updates. I will admit that this chapter is a little tedious but the next for chapters will be very good and action packed and maybe a little longer too! **

**If you guys have any ideas I will still be open to them! Please R&R….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Only in my imagination do I own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I feel like such a horrible person for not updating sooner! I have been really busy with school and the holidays and I just haven't had time. I feel awful!**

"Fifth years over here," croaked Argus Filch from the entrance hall.

The open doors let in a crisp, cool breeze. Harry stood on his toes just in time to see the wind give a toss to Ginny's flaming hair. She smiled at one of her friends and followed Hagrid out onto the grounds.

"How do you think we're getting there?" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"I dunno, maybe we'll use a portkey or something" Harry replied.

"Of course we won't use a portkey. Those, well-"Hermione stammered.

Harry didn't need to hear her finish her sentence to know of the incident she was speaking of. He didn't much fancy portkeys after his fourth year.

"Alright, sixth years, come one" Filch called.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Ron sighed.

Harry heaved his bag onto his shoulder, firebolt in hand, and followed the other sixth years onto the dewy ground.

Ron worked his way ahead of the crowd to report their means of transportation.

"So, what's this brilliant idea you have?" Hermione hissed in his ear.

Harry smiled.

"Well-er-its not exactly an _idea_, it's sort of a, sort of, hopeful, er"

"Er has no meaning" Hermione snapped.

"Alright, fine, it's a thought. It's what I want to happen" Harry said, steadily making his way toward the entrance gate.

Hermione gave a huff of impatience. "Well?"

"I'm not telling you" he yelped. "It'll jinx it"

"Oh, sure Harry" she said sarcastically.

In her hast to interrogate Harry, Hermione bumped into Parvati Patil.

"It's those things" Parvati said, disgusted.

Harry craned his neck. Threstals.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Parvati pointed ahead. There in the middle of the walk were hundreds of threstals, used to pull the school carriages.

"Alright," a gruff voice called.

Hagrid, worked his way through the crowd, knocking several children over in the process.

"If you could all find a seat in one of the carriages we'll be off" he said, patting one on the head.

Ron weaved his way back to Harry and Hermione. His face looked crestfallen. "I thought it'd be something different"

Harry nodded. "Come on or we won't get a seat to ourselves"

The trio trudged there way to a vacant threstal. The inside of the carriage looked to Harry as he had seen it so many times before. This time, the carriages were more accommodating to a longer journey. A small oil lantern was fastened to the wall of the carriage.

Hermione worked her way in and shut the door behind her. Whether or not she knew, the Slytherins were just outside making rude gestures at Ron.

Luckily, Ron was too busy chatting away about the match. "Do you reckon it will be the Cannons or the Tornadoes? I think the Cannons will win its just so-"

"Ron," Hermione said. "If you're going to talk like this the whole way to the pitch, I'm just going to read"

"Well, it looks like your going to have to read because I don't think we'll be stopping anytime soon" Harry said pointedly.

Hermione huffed and pulled out _A Dummies Guide to Ancient Runes._

Harry felt a jolt under is stomach and the steady flapping of wings outside the door. They were moving!

The carriage steadily left the ground, the back tilting slightly.

Ron went into a rant. Harry reckoned that if they didn't get there soon, Ron was going to wet himself from excitement.

The morning went speeding by. Aside from the occasional shift in direction from the threstals, the adventure went smoothly.

Harry and Ron played Exploding snap, after a while joined by Hermione, who could no longer stand the racket.

"I think were almost there," she said, unfogging the window. The outside was growing darker, several stars in the sky.

The ground was growing momentarily closer. The carriage looked like it would land right in the middle of the woods. As far as the darkness would allow him to see, Harry saw no signs of the Qudditch pitch.

The next moment, Harry felt as the wind was being sucked out of him. The threstals seemed to be going into a deep dive. He could distantly hear a few high pitched screams behind him.

If he hadn't already had prior experience with threstals, their behavior would have come as a shock.

At the last minute, the threstal pulled itself out the dive to land perfectly in a small clearing.

They were there.

**A/N: Alright, once again, I AM SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! I feel horrible. I should get quite a few in over the holidays, but if I don't, I hope you all have a nice one.**

**I tried to make this a little longer, although I'm not 100 satisfied with it. There are a few confusing parts and I'm sorry for that. I tried to find a new inventive creature but my imagination just wasn't working. Sorry. If you don't hate me for not updating, leave a review. I love it when I get one, so please, tell me your thoughts! Ideas are still welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Alright, it hasn't been to long since I last updated has it? Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Only in my daydreams in science do I own Harry Potter.**

Harry opened the door and stepped out onto the ground.

They looked as though they had landed in the middle of a forest.

Ron and Hermione jumped out of the way as a speeding threstal landed several paces over.

Just ahead of them, Professor Dumbledore stepped out of a carriage closely followed by McGonagall.

Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and smiled. He brandished his want and pointed it into the thicket of the forest.

With an eloquent flick, the branches of the eerie trees curled inward.

Harry stood back, aghast. He watched as the trees and rocks cleared, leaving room for several to walk abreast. A blinding, golden, light filled the forest and decreased until the clearing was dimly lit.

Hagrid hustled forward and ushered some of the students near the opening inside.

They were swallowed by darkness until Harry couldn't even see his own hand. He heard a few muffled screams as the clearing once again, gained light.

Hagrid beckoned the trio over. Ron stopped in front of the opening, a bit skeptical. Hermione pushed them forward to once again, be succumbed to the darkness.

Harry felt a soaring sensation, but realized that he had in fact only moved a short distance.

Harry turned his head and say several more students arrive out of the hole.

The site seemed dimly familiar to Harry. This seemed to also be said for Hermione. "It looks like the place we went to for the world cup, doesn't it?"

The location did in seem to hit the mark. Instead of the Irish and Bulgarian colors, however, hundreds of tents were scattered across the hillside bearing a lion and some with a serpent. Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Blimey it does," Ron said, amidst growing vicinity. "When do you think the match is going to start?"

"Can't be very long now that were all here" Harry replied.

Neville Longbottom soon joined them, followed by Ginny Weasley. Harry's stomach did a back flip. She caught Harry's eye, but he quickly looked away. _You have to remain calm,_ he told himself. _Just act normal._

Harry looked behind and as he did so, something soft brushed against his hand. He turned to look and realized it had been Ginny's hand. She was already talking to Hermione, though she was blushing a light pink.

He thought he would melt on the spot, and prayed to God that it wasn't an accident.

"Harry," Hagrid said.

He lightly shook his head, hoping it would bring him back to reality. Though no matter how hard he tried, Ginny's face danced in his head.

"The match is about to start. You lot can follow me and you might get some good seats in the stands"

Harry looked up at Hagrid's earnest face, and followed him through the thicket of the full crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy jeering at Ron.

Although Ron, once again, was talking his ear off. Whether he was talking about the match or not, Harry didn't know for his mind was still on Ginny.

He had his idea planned out in his head. He was going to sit by Ginny today and even if it cost him unforgettable humiliation, he was going to snog her. He could almost see her freckled face, growing closer and closer to him.

He grinned a silly grin which made Hermione scowl at him. "Stop making those stupid faces" she hissed.

She fought her way in front of him, squashing her self between Ron and Harry. She had left him side by side with Ginny.

He didn't know if he was happy that or not. Part of him wanted it, to see himself acting natural around Ginny. The other half of him, felt like a crumbled wall. Putting to much weight on way to early.

"C'mon" Ginny called, linking her arm with Harry's. To an outsider, it looked like they were going to see the wonderful wizard of Oz.

Harry's stomach cringed. Things just might be okay after all….

"This is such a wonderful view" Ginny gasped from the Top Box.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Maybe, if didn't open his mouth, he might not throw up. He didn't know whether the problem with his stomach was from his nerves, or the heights. But whatever it was, he was going to be sick.

He looked down and the crimson velvet of the seat, his elbows gently touching Ginny's.

He breathed in through his nose. He was not going to be sick. He was not.

Dumbledore walked in and held his wand to his throat, like he had seen Ludo Bagman do so many times before.

"_Sonorous_" Dumbledore said, and his voice rang loud and clear through the stadium.

"You alright Harry?" Ginny asked him. Harry nodded his head.

SPLAT! A thick orange substance was no hanging from the front of Ginny's robes, a disgusted expression on her face.

_Oh, damn!_

A/N: So what did you think? Please press the tiny blue at the bottom and leave a review! I love you all! It makes me really pleased to get a review. You can expect maybe three reviews before New Year's because that chapter will take place at a New Year's party. (Wink. Wink.)

Also, please check out my other stories and I am also working on a one but this story is my main priority right now.

I hope you guys all have a very Happy Holiday! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I know I promised three more updates but I just got caught up with the holidays so the New Year's chappie may come a few days AFTER then. Sorry! But I felt in a good mood today so I decided to update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only in my daydreams in science do I own Harry Potter and co.**

_OH NO! _

_OH NO! She's gonna kill me! She's going to KILL me!_

Harry brought his head up to look at Ginny's. Her eyes were blazing and for a split second, Harry thought she was really _going _to kill him. She was covered in sick.

They stared at each other for a minute while Ron roared with laughter in the background and Hermione was banging her head against her fist.

Ginny's face softened. And Harry had no idea what was so funny, but she threw her head back and laughed. Really laughed.

Harry bore a sigh of relief. Maybe she wasn't going to kill him. Yet.

"Oh, Harry you prat." Ginny said, still laughing.

Harry felt himself grow skeletal and his stomach tightened. Ginny got out her wand and pointed it at Harry's puke so that it all vanished. "Come on, I'll take you to see Madame Pompfrey"

But that meant they would miss the match. "No, you stay here, I can go. You'll miss everything"

"Oh, don't be silly. You're sick. The match isn't the most important thing. Now come on" she said, taking Harry by the arm.

He felt the spot she touched grow warm and his face was probably a deep crimson, but that didn't matter. She thought Harry was more important than the match.

Harry followed out of the box and into a room with a first aid sign on the door.

Madame Pompfrey greeted them with an impatient howl "Can't even go one day without a kid getting sick" she muttered.

She sat Harry down in chair while she went to get some potion. Ginny sat beside him.

"Tough luck, getting sick now" she said as a distant cheer echoed through the silent room.

"Yeah. You really didn't need to come with me you know" Harry told her.

But in the back of his mind, he would give anything not for her to leave.

"Well I wasn't going to let you come down here by yourself if you're sick. I mean, that time I fell of my broom, you stayed by my side. It was the least I could do."

Harry smiled.

Madame Pompfrey came back with a steaming liquid and shoved it into Harry's hands. "You drink that. There is no need to stay overnight but I want you under my eye for a little bit. And you," she said, pointing to Ginny. "There is no need for you to be here. He needs his rest"

"I want to stay" Ginny replied coolly.

Madame Pompfrey sighed and turned on her heel.

Harry scarfed down the liquid. It tasted awful.

Instantly, he felt himself feel loads better. The butterflies in his stomach gone.

With the frequent interruptions of the rumbles of the Qudditch match, their conversation managed to go quite nicely.

They talked about Quidditch mainly, with the occasional poke at unliked teachers.

If only he could muster up the courage to ask her to Hogsmeade. She and Dean boiled over, so it was alright now. He just needed to say something since he was too afraid to snog her.

"Er, Ginny, do you-"

"Alright, you're free to go" Madame Pompfrey said, interrupting Harry.

The two of them stood up and hustled out of the room. "What were you saying Harry?" she asked, when the door was closed behind them.

_Just do it. Come on._

"Well, er, since the match is about, er, over, would you maybe like to go, for a w-walk instead?"

Ginny smiled. "I would love that, Harry"

And so it was done. He did it. He, Harry Potter, and asked a girl out. He did it!

Harry followed her through a flight of steps outside. She pointed ahead to a woodsy trail just ahead. Harry nodded.

His stomach started to lurch again. If only he didn't screw it up, he just might have a chance.

_And for heaven's sake, don't let me barf on her again!_

The trail was just right for romance. There were several boulders ahead and it was the perfect opportunity for Harry to help her over them.

He walked a short distance ahead and was there when she met the rocks.

She smiled as he took her hand (He didn't know how he managed to do that, with his heart palpitating at rapid speed) and lead her perfectly over them to a tiny stream.

It was just a perfect picture. Harry noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a few flowers growing on the edge of the bed of the stream.

With what he courage he gathered, he plucked a few them from the ground. And however lucky he was, they didn't have part of the earth still attached like little children's flowers did when they picked them for their mother's.

"For you," He whispered, handing him the flowers.

And with that, she smiled a toothy grin.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Good – bad? TELL ME! I, myself like this chapter because Harry didn't make a fool of himself. Please leave a review. Feedback is wonderful!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to let you all know that there are only about 4 or 5 more chapters till I am done with the story. I am planning a sequel so make sure to stay on the look out for that! Thanks! On with the chapter:**

**Disclaimer: Only in my daydreams in science do I own Harry Potter. **

"Harry, where have you been mate?" Ron asked, as him and Hermione walked from the stadium.

Hermione beamed when she saw the flower in Ginny's hand.

So he had done it. Even though it was as cheesy as picking Ginny a flower, he had at least done _something_

"Oh, we basically missed the match so we decided not to watch the end" Harry said. He thought it best Ron didn't know quite yet.

"Well the Canons won! The best match I've seen them play yet!"

Just as Harry suspected, Ron went on a full rant about the match as they match their way to the dining tent.

As he looked over at Ginny, he noticed she was whispering something to Hermione. He couldn't quite make out her expression.

_Great! You've really done it Potter. You gave her a flower? A flower?_

"Harry? Harry, are you listening?" Harry was woken from his short reverie by a painful poke in the ribs.

They were now in an enormous Dining Tent that looked exactly like the Great Hall.

He had to admit, as interesting as Qudditch was, he was only listening half-heartedly at the moment.

Had he done something wrong to Ginny?

He got his answer quite soon. After several moments, Ginny and Hermione plumped down across the table from them.

Harry noticed that the flower he picked was tucked behind Ginny's ear.

He trusted Ron to point it out, however. "Where did you get that?" he asked, a spoonful of treacle tart hovered inches before his lips.

"A boy, you stupid git" Ginny snapped.

"Well, I would hope it was a boy"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was Harry, you prat. He gave it to me when we went for a walk."

Harry could have died on the spot. Ron turned on him with raised eyebrows. "A flower," he mouthed, then shook his head. No longer interested in the uncomfortable conversation, he shoved the treacle tart in his mouth.

So much for what Ron caring what he did.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"Alright, er, this is just like any other match. Play to the best of you abilities and we can squash Slytherin" Harry said.

The Gryffindor team was in the locker room with only five minutes to go, and conditions were perfect. The sun wasn't too bright, and the cloud cover was perfect.

He nodded his head as a whistle blew outside. He grabbed his broom and the team followed suit.

Harry walked outside, closely followed by Ron and Ginny. Ron, talking his ear off about last minute tactics and his nerves.

Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged Harry to shake hands with the Slytherin captain.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy's hair gleaming in the sunlight.

He mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground. The game had begun.

Nothing was more thrilling to hi than the salvo of Gryffindor cheers erupting from the stands.

He had a good feeling about today's game. Whether or not it was the fact that Ginny smiled at him during breakfast, he didn't know. And best of all, he felt no signs of barfing anytime soon.

With the wind humming in his ears, he heard bits and pieces of the commentary. The voice didn't sound familiar.

A silly grin appeared on his face as he pictured Ginny kissing him after catching the snitch. She was telling him how much she loved him and-

"Harry!"

He turned his head to find Ginny flying right in front of the scoreboard.

Gryffindor was down twenty points. If he could catch the snitch now, they could win….

"Harry," she hollered, pointing to something gold flying in the distance.

The snitch.

He nodded to Ginny and flew after it. He saw Malfoy far behind. He would never catch up.

The snitch whizzed towards the ground. Harry was ready for it. He made a dangerous dive.

Only a little bit further now….just a little bit….

He outstretched his hand and the struggle of wings and cold metal met it. He won!

Harry felt a swooping sensation in his stomach. Two good things happening to him in two days! SCORE!

At least, that's what he thought when-CRASH!

Harry groaned as he collided with the walls of the pitch.

"Darn"

He had crashed face first into the walls and fell 10 feet to the ground. Not exactly what he was hoping for. Although, he couldn't quite help laughing at himself as his teammates flew down beside him.

They were all laughing as well, including Ginny.

Well, it wasn't the best thing that could have happened…

**A/N: REVIEW! Please! I didn't get too many reviews last chapter and I was hoping maybe this one would be different. Change of plans: As I was typing this, I decided on two sequels instead of one, inspired by my friends WasiwadiResides and miniuncy22. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling to good at the**

**beginning of the week and I had a few tests as well. This story is really starting to feel like a chore instead of for fun. The first few chapters were ok and they were fun to do but since about 3 and up, I have been unsatisfied with it. I haven't been writing to my best so I think this will be my last chapter unless I get some serious objections...I am better at one shots so I will do a couple of them and then start on the sequels. So if I disappointed you but I do hope you know what I mean….**

"The party is tomorrow Harry, you need to ask someone" Hermione said as the trio made their way down to the Great Hall.

They had been back at the school for a little more than a week now and the Gryffindor glory was starting to settle back into their normal routine.

The Party. Just what he was trying to stop thinking about. It was Professor Slughorn's party and he even Harry had to admit it looked fun. The Weird Sisters were there and the rumor was that the great hall would turn into one of those muggle night clubs with pretty disco balls.

Like Hermione put it, he didn't have to show up with a date, it was just that "people like him" don't show up without them. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

If he could only work up the courage to ask Ginny, maybe he just wouldn't be fantasizing about kissing her. If only he could do it……….

Harry sat in front of the blazing fire of the common room. Ron was on his left in the same boat. No date and forced intentions to ask. Hermione didn't have a date either, surprisingly.

"I was asked," she said, when she saw Harry and Ron's puzzled expression. "The person I wanted just didn't ask" and with that she stared down at her shoes and hadn't uttered a word since.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron steal a sideways glance at Hermione. He opened up his mouth to say something a few times, but he would gather attention and state that he was just trying to amuse himself.

_Ask Hermione to go with you, _he thought_. Then maybe I could just ask Ginny._

"I'm going to bed" Harry declared, after a few minutes thought. He couldn't ask Ginny. Plain and simple, he was just too frightened.

Hermione nodded her head. Harry already knew who her mind was on.

Disappointed in himself, he trudged up the stairs to the dormitories, only to bump into someone familiar.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder where she had rammed into Harry.

"Oh,er, hi, what are you doing up here?" he asked. As rude as it was, it was a good question. She was coming down from the boy's dorm.

"Well," Ginny closed her eyes and paused for a second. "I was looking for…you"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You know Slughorn's party is tomorrow, right?"

Where was this going? Was she going to ask him?

He nodded his head obidentiely.

"It's Ron and Hermione," his heart sunk. "You can tell that they both like each other but…I think their both afraid to ask one another"

When she said that, she looked at Harry straight in the eyes. She could see right through him.

"I think maybe you and I could persuade them to go with one another…maybe"

"We could try" Harry stammered.

"Cool" Ginny smiled.

"What are we going to do?"

Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione and Ron coming up the stairs.

"We lock them in the dorm"

Ginny snorted. "The dorm? And what is that going to do?"

"They have to learn to get along first."

Ginny shook her head and laughed. "All right"

Harry pulled Ginny along with him into the shadows out side the door, just in time to hear Ron and Hermione say goodnight. Just as Ron opened the door, Harry stepped out behind them and pushed them both inside the room.

"Bloody hell" Ron shouted. "What are you doing?"

"It's for your own good" Ginny said as she sat with her back to the door beside Harry.

Harry and Ginny started to laugh. Ron and Hermione didn't seem so pleased. They pounded their fist against the door, but Harry wasn't budging.

The pounding ceased for a second as Ginny held her wand to the door and muttered an incantation. "They won't be getting out for at least an hour"

"There going to be mad at us"

"I don't think so" Ginny said thoughtfully. "Maybe they see were trying to help them"

Harry couldn't help himself. He had to ask her now or never. "Ginny," he blurted.

"Hmm?"

Harry looked at the ground and moved his feet in circles. "I was wondering if maybe you were-er-going to the- er- party with anyone?"

The pounded behind the door stopped. "No, Harry, I'm not"

What sounded like Hermione made a hissing sound from the door. Harry kicked it with his foot.

"If you're not going with anyone, and I'm not going with anyone….maybe we should-er- go together?"

Ginny smiled at him. "I would like that Harry. I really would"

SCORE! SCORE! Little sirens were going off in his head. If we were alone, he would be doing a happy dance. SCORE!

"Excellent" he said smiling.

They stared at each other for a milli-second. He had done it. And all it took was locking Ron and Hermione in the dormitory.

"Will you let us out now?" Ron shouted.

"Do you reckon?"

Ginny smiled. "They've probably been in there for 20 minutes. If they haven't asked each other out, they would have murdered each other by now"

She pointed her wand at the door and Hermione and Ron fell out on top of one another.

"Well?"

"Well what? Why did you bloody do that?"

"Oh Ron. Why are you both so thick? Everyone one knows you to fancy each other so why not go to the party together?"

Ron and Hermione went red faced. "Hermione," he said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Will you go to Slughorn's party with me?"

"I'd love to"

"Now was that so hard?" Harry asked.

"Hark who's talking" Ron barked, sarcastically.

"Let's go to bed" Hermione suggested. "I think enough has happened for one day"

Harry gave Ginny a quick hug as Ron went into his dorm and Hermione in hers. He didn't want to overdo it. A hug and a date in one night was enough.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Ginny said.

"See you"

Unable to sleep, Harry set up on the edge of his bed. What was Ron going to say? Would he even care? It's not everyday that your best friend suddenly started snogging your sister so how would Ron take it? He had Hermione and all….

The good news was that he had done it. He had broken the barrier and he now and Ginny, or at least for one day. He wasn't going to make a baboon out of himself. Bound and determined, he would not do it.

"Does this look alright? I don't look like I did at the Yule Ball do I?" Ron asked as he fitted the collar of his formal dress robes.

"Course you don't. You would look better in a paper bag thing you did that thing"

Ron chuckled. "How nice of you"

Harry took a deep breath in. He was not going to make a baboon out of himself. He wasn't.

"So, you're going with Ginny right?"

This had to come up sometime, whether he liked it or not. "Yeah. No one else to go with so we figured we would go together"

"Aw, your better than half the people here at Hogwarts so I give you permission to have her for the night"

Harry snorted sarcastically. "Like I needed to ask you" He figured the best way to handle this was humor.

"You'd better" Ron said, following Harry out of the dormitory into the deep mystery of women.

Harry waited just outside the girls dormitory for Ginny. He had only been out here for five minutes and his stomach was in knots. He could do this. It wasn't that hard.

His prayers were answered as Ginny stepped out of the room. For a moment, it took Harry's breath away. Ginny's Harry was draped in a low bun across her neck. She had an emerald dress on that fitted her perfectly. Not to dressy and not to casual.

She smiled at him. "You look gorges Ginny"

"Thanks Harry. Should we go now?"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go" He took him all of his might to take his eyes off her.

He managed to make it all the way to down with out making a fool of himself. Not even an urge to puke.

They walked into the party to the sounds of "Do the Hippogriff":

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma ma ma _

_Flying off, from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma ma _

Ginny laughed. "Let's dance"

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no. That was not in the contract. Dancing was not mentioned.

_What did you expect at a PARTY?_

"Yeah, let's go"

He started off just moving his arms. This wasn't that hard. He could do this.

Then the bloody song changed. Slow dance. Of course, just his luck. "Magic Works".

_And dance, your final dance_

_This is, your final chance_

_To hold, the one you love_

_You know you've waited, long enough_

Ginny wrapped her arms around his like all the surrounding couples. He wasn't ready for this. He saw Ron and Hermione doing the same thing near them. Ron looking just as clammy as he was feeling.

_Believe that magic works_

At the moment, he had no idea what sudden change came over him, but he kissed her. Long and hard on the lips, he kissed her. And best of all, she kissed him back.

She pulled apart, smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulders.

His heart palpitating at rapid speed, he silently applauded himself.

He got Ginny Weasley to fancy him. Know all he had to do was keep it that way………

**A/N: Yeah! They're finally together. Tell me if you liked it or not and PLeASE leave a review. I must credit the locking Hermione and Ron in the dorm idea to miniuncy22 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) I didn't come up with that, she did. I am again sorry for the delay but I've had a lot of other stuff on my mind so don't be too mad at me. I hope you understand why I ended it and stay tuned for the sequels!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! I know this is against the rules so I will be deleting it soon but I just wanted everyone to know the first sequel is up since once I finished it, I got adding to peoples story alerts for this one, so I just wanted everyone to know! This story is officaly finished know and I am working on How To Get Ginny Weasly To Say I Do which you can find right under my profile. Enjoy!**

**Dorkoandproud63**


End file.
